Something borrowed
by Princess Mononoke 503
Summary: Well I suck at summaries. no point in putting one cause my story lines are not constant with what I plan so... GALU yay for crack shippings!


Princess Mononoke 503: So... I should be working on the sequel for my RoLu fic buttttt this happened instead.

Disclaimer: If I owned fairy tail I would be shouting it from the top of my lungs from the tallest building I could find. Trust me you would know.

Key: italicized are the direct thoughts of whatever character's point of view it is. unless I fuck up

P.S. I suck at spelling so if you a mistake that's why. If there are spelling mistakes it just means that I was so awesome that I fooled the Autocorrect on my computer :D

Lucy's Pov

It had been a week since we returned from Edolas with Lissana… Everyone was really happy. Elfman and Mirajane both couldn't stop crying….. And Natsu… Natsu hadn't said a word to me since we got back. All his attention had been focused on Lissana. I tried a bunch of times to get him to go on a mission but he wouldn't even give me the time of day! So I decided I would go on a mission by myself! It couldn't be that hard right? As I walked over to the request board I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head around and saw Gajeel looking at me sporting his trademark scowl as usual. Hmph. I wonder what his problem is. Oh well back to the request board. As I looked around the board nothing really looked like I could do it, until I saw a job asking for some bandits to be caught! And the reword money was just enough for me to make my rent! I tore off the request and took it over to the master to be confirmed. I had to catch 5 bandits in a town out in the middle of nowhere. Melody town. I could get there by the train. I went over to the master to confirm the mission. "You're doing the mission by yourself?" the master said.

"Yes I am".

"Well just be careful"

"OK master. Thank you"

I decided I would leave by train in the morning and went home to pack my things for the trip.

time skip to morning (look its benny's face but really small!)

Lucy's Pov

I got to the train station early and I ended up having to wait for an hour before I could get on a train to melody town. When I boarded the train there was practically no one on it because of how early it was. I asked the conductor how long it would take to reach our destination and he said," five hours". Great. Just great. I have to amuse myself for five hours on an almost empty train! Man I wish the rest of my team was here. I was too busy thinking about how boring it was going to be to realize that I wasn't alone. When I finally looked up I saw the iron-dragon slayer sitting right across from me. For someone so heavy he sure moves quietly. He was very intimidating. When he saw me studying him questioningly he said, "I'm not here to help you just so you know".

"Ok. So then why are you here?"

"Hmph. Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

With that he sat back, relaxed, and smiled a very smug smile. It made me want to punch him, but that would only hurt my hand. So I did the next best thing. I got up and sat next to him. The look of discomfort was obvious on his face. It was so funny because he wasn't expecting that and he didn't know how to respond to it. I could already tell this would be a fun train ride.

Gajeel's Pov

I wasn't sure how to react to her sitting next to me. I knew she was just messing with me but the weird thing was that I didn't mind it. I couldn't let her know that though so I decided to beat her at her own game. I put my arm around her. She practically jumped out of the seat. Ha! I had her beat. Or so I thought. She proceeded to snuggle up next to me. Again I wasn't expecting it but I didn't mind it. We stayed like this for most of the train ride until she got up to go to the bathroom. When she came back she sat on the other side of the booth and fell asleep. She has such a cute sleeping face. Gah! What am I thinking!? I stared out the window to distract myself for the rest of the trip. Why am I even here in the first place? Even I don't know the answer to that, but when I heard she was going on the mission by herself I had to come to make sure she didn't get hurt. Haha I guess I did come to help after all. But I would never tell her that.

Lucy's Pov

Gajeel had to wake me up. It was kind of embarrassing because when he shook me awake I shot up and hit my head on his head. He just grunted because he's made of iron and it didn't hurt him while I on the other hand have a bruise on my forehead. We got off the train and wandered around for a while. We were both really hungry so we found somewhere to stop and eat. I had to try so hard to contain my laughter when Gajeel started eating the fork the waitress gave him. She was so shocked she almost feinted. Gajeel saw me giggling and just snorted and acted uninterested. After that we looked for my client. It took a really long time to find him and by the time we finally did find him it was very late and we decided it best to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I was still really unsure why Gajeel was here to help me; I mean he had never been very nice before so why start now? It didn't make sense but I figured the help would probably come in handy so I shouldn't question it. We found a nice hotel and got a room (not like that though). There were two beds in the room, a very nice bathroom, a flat screen TV and a comfy couch. It was a nice room and we got it very cheap too.

"I'll take the first shower", he said.

"Fine, but be quick and don't use up all the hot water okay?"

"Sure". As he said this he took off his shirt and started taking off his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm undressing."

"Well stop! Do that in the bathroom. And make sure you close the door!" I said.

"Gray strips all the time and you never yell at him", he said gruffly as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah but that's different, he does that all the time and he can't even stop himself it's a reflex for him." I stated.

"Hmph. Whatever", he said through the closed door. I heard him start the water to the shower and relaxed. I knew I had a little bit of time before he came out. I decided to check what was on t.v (why the hell is this bolded?). I flipped through the channels but nothing interesting was on, this went on for awhile until I found a music channel. It was rock music! You might think someone like me would listen to girly pop music and other crap like justin beiber but I couldn't stomach music like that. Rock and alternative have always been what I loved the most. I started singing along to a song and then Gajeel came out of the bathroom and gave me a funny look. "Bathrooms all yours Bunnygirl", was all he said. I gathered my things and headed into the bathroom to shower. As I stepped into the nice hot spray I could feel all my troubles melting away.

So yep. gonna end the first chapter there. What did you think?


End file.
